


Kangen

by thedesconocido



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, M/M, NSFW, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Smut
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 03:15:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30015303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedesconocido/pseuds/thedesconocido
Summary: Cerita Renjun dan Donghyuck yang tinggal beda dorm dan cara mereka melepas kangen.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	Kangen

**Author's Note:**

> Ini part dari NSFW Challenge yang di-post di [twitter](https://twitter.com/khususautata) dan gatau kenapa jadi panjang banget ya Allah. Oh iya, coba sambil setel lagu Kangen - Dewa 19 pas baca ini, wkwkwkwk.

Biasanya, di malam Minggu, mereka semua akan berkumpul di dorm Dream dan nonton film sama-sama. Mereka memiliki rutinitas spesial seperti ini karena mereka itu tinggalnya sedikit terpencar: Chenle tinggal di apartemennya sendiri, sementara Haechan dan Mark tinggal di dorm yang berbeda dengan anggota NCT 127. Kegiatan ini adalah salah satu kegiatan bonding mereka supaya tetap akrab. Bahkan, seorang Jaemin akan menyempatkan diri untuk keluar dari kamarnya selama 5-10 menit dan ngobrol sebelum kembali hibernasi di kamarnya.

Tidak terkecuali pada malam Minggu kali ini, mereka semua berkumpul di dorm Dream. Mereka sudah siap untuk memutar film Marvel -- satu-satunya film yang bisa diterima dan disetujui semua orang di dorm ini -- dan seperti biasa, pasangan Renjun-Donghyuck akan duduk sebelahan sambil selimutan. Nggak ada yang komentar karena sudah jadi rahasia umum dan hal yang lazim di antara 23 orang anggota NCT dan WayV kalau ada yang saling berpacaran.

_Anyway_ , film Endgame sudah diputar, dan hampir semua mata tertuju pada layar. Hampir, soalnya mata Renjun tertuju pada siluet wajah Donghyuck yang fokus nonton. Donghyuck sepertinya sih menyadari, soalnya dia juga berkali-kali menoleh ke Renjun dan mengecup kening pacarnya itu, tapi Donghyuck tidak terlalu paham kenapa mata Renjun tidak lepas dari wajahnya.

“Sayang,” Renjun menoel pipi pacarnya sambil berbisik. “Fokus banget, sih…”

Donghyuck kembali menoleh ke pacarnya yang sedang mengerucutkan bibirnya dan dia tertawa pelan. “Kan lagi nonton, sayang…”

“Hmph,” Renjun kembali menoleh ke arah layar, memperhatikan angka durasi filmnya yang masih panjang. “Ya udah, padahal aku kangen…”

“Nanti abis nonton film kita langsung ke kamar,” bisik Donghyuck di telinga Renjun, memberikan jilatan iseng di daun telinganya. “Jisung malam ini ikut ke apartemen Chenle, kan?”

Renjun mengangguk. Sudah jadi kebiasaan juga, setiap akhir pekan setelah nonton film, Jisung akan ikut Chenle kembali ke apartemennya sementara Jeno akan berbagi kamar dengan Mark. Sepertinya sih, mereka memang sengaja memberikan waktu berduaan untuk Renjun dan Donghyuck. Maklum, soalnya mereka LDR-an antara dua dorm yang berbeda.

“Ya udah, jangan ngambek lagi dong,” Donghyuck mengangkat dagu pacarnya dan bibir mereka bertemu dalam pagutan yang lembut.

(Mereka berdua ini memang suka PDA, jadi tidak heran kalau tidak ada yang bereaksi, soalnya sudah terbiasa.)

Lupa lagi nonton film, mereka keterusan berciuman, posisi duduk Renjun pelan-pelan berpindah ke pangkuan Donghyuck. Tangan Donghyuck yang tadinya hanya merangkul bahu Renjun juga mulai meraba masuk ke dalam kaus yang dikenakan oleh Renjun, dan Donghyuck agak lupa diri saat merasakan hangat tubuh pacarnya. Puting Renjun diremasnya pelan, membuat Renjun sedikit terengah karena ulah jari-jari usil Donghyuck.

Mereka berdua sama-sama menoleh ke arah teman-teman mereka, sedikit bersyukur karena semuanya masih terfokus pada film Endgame yang diputar, dan Renjun membetulkan posisi duduknya. “Hmm, haus,” ujarnya dengan volume suara yang sedikit keras. “Mau ambil minum.”

Renjun berjalan ke arah kamarnya alih-alih ke dapur, tapi tidak ada yang komentar karena mereka tahu apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi. _They just prefer not to say it out loud._ Mereka juga tidak komentar saat Renjun dengan jelas melirik ke arah Donghyuck, dan Donghyuck menyusul ikut masuk ke kamar beberapa detik kemudian. 

Kadang, memang lebih baik diam saja daripada komentar.

Ehem.

Di kamar, Renjun sudah duduk manis di tepi kasurnya, matanya berbinar saat Donghyuck membuka pintu. Donghyuck sendiri juga sumringah, soalnya walaupun tadi dia berniat nonton film sampai habis, dia sendiri juga kangen berat sama Renjun. Mereka berdua duduk sebelahan, senyum-senyum ke satu sama lain, dan Donghyuck meraih tangan Renjun yang terlipat rapi di pangkuannya.

“Kamu gimana seminggu kemarin?” tanya Donghyuck, entah kenapa keberaniannya sedikit luntur saat berduaan di kamar kayak gini.

Renjun menahan tawanya. “ _Seriously_ , kamu mau nanya itu?”

“Nggak sih,” Donghyuck tertawa canggung. “Nggak tau kenapa aku tiba-tiba kagok berduaan sama kamu. Efek udah seminggu nggak ketemu kayaknya.”

“Hehehe, kamu lucu,” Renjun mendekatkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Donghyuck, kemudian dia mendaratkan ciuman di pipi pacarnya. “Seminggu kemarin aku kerja sambil mikirin kamu. Mikirin weekend sama kamu, mikirin bobo sama kamu… aku kangen kamu.”

Mata mereka berdua bertemu, dan Renjun dengan berani memajukan wajahnya, dan bibir mereka kembali berpagutan pelan. Suara bising di luar menjadi _white noise_ dan Renjun membiarkan wajahnya direngkuh oleh Donghyuck. Saat ini, di ruangan ini, hanya ada mereka berdua. Hanya kehadiran mereka satu sama lain yang penting.

“Aku juga,” ucap Donghyuck di sela-sela ciumannya, sedikit terengah. “Aku selalu kangen kamu.”

Renjun mendorong tubuh Donghyuck untuk berbaring di tempat tidurnya, dan suasana remang-remang di kamar Renjun yang hanya diterangi lilin _aromatherapy_ membuat suasana semakin romantis. Memposisikan tubuhnya di atas tubuh Donghyuck, Renjun kembali memagut bibir pacarnya dalam, menciptakan untaian tipis _saliva_ saat bibir mereka terpisah jarak.

“ _Show me_ ,” gumam Renjun, “ _show me how much you’ve missed me too_.”

Tanpa memberikan jawaban, Donghyuck memutar posisi tubuh mereka, dan tubuh Renjun dibaringkannya pelan di atas tempat tidur. Kaus Renjun yang sedikit tersingkap menunjukkan sebagian tubuhnya, dan Donghyuck memberikan ciuman di bagian yang terekspos tersebut, membuat Renjun mendesah pelan.

“Aku kangen bibir kamu,” ucap Donghyuck sambil memagut singkat bibir Renjun. “Aku kangen senyuman kamu,” ucapnya lagi, dan Renjun otomatis tersenyum. “Aku kangen dipeluk kamu,” ucapnya sambil memeluk erat Renjun, tubuhnya kini berbaring di samping Renjun. “Kalo bisa, aku mau selalu sama kamu, sayang.”

“Aku juga,” lanjutnya, tidak memberikan kesempatan kepada Renjun untuk menjawab, dan tangan kanannya menyingkap kaus yang dikenakan oleh Renjun untuk menggesek pelan puting pacarnya yang sudah mengeras sedari tadi. Renjun kembali mendesah pelan. “Kangen suara desahan kamu.”

Mata Renjun berubah sayu, pandangannya sedikit kabur, dan napasnya sedikit memburu. Donghyuck pun bergerak mendekat, kemudian bibirnya digesekkan ke leher Renjun, dan dia meninggalkan satu tanda merah di sana. Renjun mengerang pelan, hisapan dan gigitan kecil Donghyuck di lehernya membuat tubuhnya menggelinjang.

Di sampingnya, Donghyuck sudah kembali duduk dan menanggalkan pakaiannya, membuangnya sembarangan ke lantai. Setelah tubuhnya polos tanpa sehelai benang pun, Donghyuck membantu Renjun untuk ikut melepaskan celananya. Renjun hanya mengangkat pinggulnya, agar Donghyuck bisa lebih mudah menarik celananya, dan sekarang mereka berdua sama-sama tidak mengenakan bawahan.

“Buka kaki kamu,” perintah Donghyuck, yang langsung dituruti oleh Renjun. Donghyuck kemudian memposisikan dirinya di antara kedua kaki Renjun, dan tanpa aba-aba lagi, Donghyuck memasukkan penis Renjun ke dalam mulutnya.

“Oooh,” Renjun menarik rambut Donghyuck, matanya terpejam. “S-sayang--”

Donghyuck menggerakkan kepalanya, mulutnya sibuk menghisap dan mengulum penis Renjun yang tegang, dan Donghyuck bisa merasakan sedikit rasa asin -- tanda bahwa Renjun sudah mengeluarkan _precum_ nya. Melepaskan mulutnya untuk beristirahat, Donghyuck mengocok penis Renjun dengan gerakan tangan yang sedikit memutar, menikmati erangan Renjun yang semakin kencang.

“Enak?” tanyanya, sementara tangannya tidak berhenti bergerak. “ _Can you cum for me,_ sayang?”

Donghyuck mempercepat gerak tangannya, menggunakan air liurnya sebagai pelumas, dan mata Renjun terpejam erat. _Donghyuck knows what he’s doing_ : dia tahu bagaimana mempermainkan tempo dan kekuatan cengkeramannya, dan dia tahu bagaimana cara mengantar Renjun sampai ke puncaknya. Sudah tidak bisa menahan dirinya lagi, mulut Renjun terbuka tanpa suara, dan dia pun mencapai orgasme pertamanya.

“Ah, ah, fuck--” 

Tubuhnya menggelinjang hebat, perutnya terasa bergejolak dan bergetar, dan cumnya keluar dengan deras sampai mengenai wajahnya sendiri. Sambil mengatur napasnya, Renjun melepaskan cengkeramannya pada rambut Donghyuck dan dia sedikit menegakkan tubuhnya, hanya untuk mendapati Donghyuck sedang tersenyum sambil menjilat bersih cumnya dari tangannya. Wajah Renjun memerah.

“Enak,” celetuk Donghyuck, dan wajah Renjun semakin merah padam. “Tiduran lagi sayang, sekarang aku mau makan yang bawah.”

“Donghyuck--!” Renjun memekik malu, tapi dia tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa ucapan kotor Donghyuck berhasil merangsangnya. “Jorok, ih.”

Donghyuck hanya tertawa pelan, kemudian dia sedikit mendorong tubuh Renjun agar kembali berbaring di tempat tidur. “ _Relax, let me show you how much I miss you and love you_.”

Setelah Renjun kembali berbaring di tempat tidur, Donghyuck kembali membuka kedua kaki Renjun, dan kali ini kedua kaki Renjun direntangkan ke atas dan ditahan dalam posisi tersebut. Sebenarnya posisi ini membuat kaki Renjun terasa pegal dan kram, tapi dia tidak bisa banyak protes, _not when Donghyuck is eating him out like this_!

“Hmmmh,” Renjun melenguh, tubuhnya masih sensitif dari orgasme pertamanya, kakinya bahkan masih lemah dan bergetar. Tapi sepertinya Donghyuck tidak peduli dan malah suka, karena dia semakin semangat memagut dan melumat anal Renjun yang ada di hadapannya. “S-sayang, _please_ … langsung aja… aku udah nggak tahan...”

Donghyuck melepaskan pagutannya, area mulutnya kini basah oleh liur, dan dia melepaskan pegangannya pada kaki Renjun -- yang langsung jatuh ke tempat tidur. “Aku ambil lube dulu.”

Di salah satu boks karton bekas bungkusan kado yang terletak di atas meja, terdapat perlengkapan “tempur” mereka berdua: lube, kondom, juga ada 1-2 dildo yang bertindak sebagai pengganti kalau mereka sedang terpisah jarak.

Oh iya, keberadaan boks ini tidak hanya diketahui oleh Donghyuck dan Renjun, tapi juga oleh penghuni dorm yang lain. Penyebabnya, Jisung pernah tidak sengaja membuka boks tersebut, dan sejak hari itu mereka semua sangat berhati-hati dengan barang-barang yang ada di kamar Renjun. _Traumatizing_ , euy.

Ehem. _Anyway_ , Donghyuck yang sudah hapal dengan letak boks tersebut langsung mengambil lube dan kondom di dalamnya.

“Tolong pakein,” ucapnya manja pada Renjun. Setelah bertahun-tahun pacaran dan berbuat, Donghyuck ini memang masih manja dan belum bisa pakai kondom sendiri. Eh, tepatnya belum mau.

Renjun cuma bisa geleng-geleng kepala, kemudian masih sambil rebahan, dia membuka bungkusan kondom di tangannya dan memakaikannya pada penis Donghyuck.

“Jepit ujung kondomnya,” perintahnya, kemudian menarik kondom tersebut sampai ke bawah, dan kini kondom tersebut sudah terpasang dengan benar. “Sini sekalian aku pakein lube.”

“ _It’s okay_ ,” ucap Donghyuck, kemudian tangannya kembali membuka kedua kaki Renjun. “Aku _prepare_ kamu dulu biar nanti langsung masuk.”

Donghyuck melumuri jari-jarinya dan area anal Renjun dengan lube, kemudian dia memasukkan satu jarinya perlahan, memperhatikan wajah Renjun yang sedikit mengernyit. Dia sudah hapal di mana prostat Renjun, jadi tidak perlu waktu lama untuknya menemukan _g-spot_ Renjun dan menekannya dengan jarinya.

“Ah, y-yes, di situ,” Renjun menggigit bibir bawahnya, sensasi klimaks yang tadi menerjangnya pelan-pelan kembali dan tubuhnya memanas. Donghyuck mempercepat gerakan tangannya, sedikit menghentakkan jarinya untuk menekan prostat Renjun lebih kencang. “Ah, ah, l-lagi, dua jari aja langsung.”

Donghyuck menuruti permintaan pacarnya, kemudian memasukkan jari kedua ke dalam anal Renjun, dan Renjun mengerang pelan. “Sakit?” tanya Donghyuck.

“Nggak,” Renjun menggelengkan kepalanya, matanya menatap Donghyuck dengan yakin. “ _Keep going_ , sayang.”

Melebarkan kedua jarinya membentuk ‘V’, Donghyuck menggerakkan tangannya keluar-masuk anal Renjun untuk meregangkannya, dan dia sesekali menekan prostat Renjun. Pacarnya hanya bisa melenguh keenakan, matanya terpejam erat. Tubuh Renjun saat ini sangat sensitif: sedikit sentuhan Donghyuck di area paha dan pinggulnya berhasil membuatnya melenguh dan menggelinjang, dan jari Donghyuck yang mempenetrasi tubuhnya hampir mengantarnya ke klimaks yang kedua.

“S-sayang, p-please,” racau Renjun, “m-masukin, aku nggak tahan… please, please--”

“Ssssh,” Donghyuck mengeluarkan tangannya dari anal Renjun, menepuk-nepuk paha pacarnya lembut, dan mengambil lube yang tergeletak di tempat tidur. Dia melumuri penisnya yang sudah dilapisi kondom dengan lube sebanyak-banyaknya, sedikit mengocoknya juga, kemudian dia meletakkan bantal di bawah pinggang Renjun. “ _Spread your legs_ , sayang. Pegangan.”

Renjun memegang kedua kakinya, melebarkannya ke samping, dan Donghyuck mengarahkan penisnya ke lubang analnya. Bagian awal selalu yang terenak, menurut Donghyuck, karena penisnya akan mendorong masuk melalui rim sempit yang menjepit kemaluannya dengan kencang. Donghyuck hampir selalu harus berhenti dan menahan napas kalau tidak mau langsung klimaks saat itu juga.

“Ah,” erang Donghyuck. “Fuck, sempit banget, kenapa ya?”

“Hahaha, kenapa ya,” Renjun tertawa, tapi langsung berubah jadi desahan saat Donghyuck mulai menggerakkan pinggangnya.

“ _You look hot_ ,” komentar Donghyuck, matanya kemudian tertuju pada penisnya yang keluar-masuk anal Renjun, sedikit berharap dia tidak mengenakan kondom. Tapi bersihinnya susah sih, Renjun akan ngomel-ngomel kalau tidak pakai. “Kamu kayak gini… gimana aku nggak kangen setiap hari?”

Renjun mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher Donghyuck, dan wajah mereka berdua kini berdekatan. “ _And this is for your eyes only_ , Donghyuck.”

Napas Donghyuck tercekat, dia paling suka kalau Renjun membangunkan sisi posesifnya seperti ini. “ _You sure know how to make me happy_ ,” ucapnya, kemudian dia melumat bibir Renjun dan memagutnya dengan sedikit terburu-buru sementara dia mempercepat temponya.

“Ah, d-di situ, _harder_ ,” Renjun mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Donghyuck, kuku-kukunya yang sedikit panjang tidak sengaja mencakar punggung Donghyuck. “Ah, s-sayang, sayang, aku mau cum lagi--”

“Cum, cum,” Donghyuck menghentakkan penisnya dalam-dalam, menekan prostat Renjun yang kini membekap mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya sendiri, dan Renjun pun mencapai klimaks keduanya pada malam ini. “ _Hot_ , klimaks dua kali?”

Renjun mengangguk lemah, tubuhnya kotor oleh cumnya sendiri yang sudah mengering dan yang baru saja keluar. “Abisnya enak, _your dick’s fire_.”

Donghyuck terkekeh pelan. Memanuver tubuh mereka berdua ke posisi yang berbeda, Renjun didudukkan di pangkuannya, dan Donghyuck menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk menggerakkan tubuh Renjun naik-turun. Dari posisi ini, Donghyuck lebih mudah menekan prostat Renjun karena bentuk penisnya yang melekuk ke atas, dan Renjun mengerang lemah setiap Donghyuck bergerak naik.

Mata Renjun berair karena tubuhnya _oversensitive_ , tapi Donghyuck tidak bisa berhenti sekarang. Dia bisa merasakan orgasmenya sudah dekat.

“ _Sorry, sorry_ ,” racaunya, tangannya bekerja keras untuk mengangkat tubuh Renjun di pangkuannya dan tubuhnya menegang. “Aku mau keluar, sedikit lagi, sedikit, sedikit lagi--”

Donghyuck membungkam mulutnya dengan menggigit bahu Renjun, dan tubuhnya bergetar hebat saat dia mencapai orgasmenya. Renjun terduduk lemas di pangkuannya, dia bisa merasakan penis Donghyuck yang berdenyut kuat di dalam analnya dan tubuhnya yang sudah kelewat sensitif hanya bisa ikut menegang dan bergetar pelan.

Setelah beberapa saat, Donghyuck mengangkat tubuh Renjun dari pangkuannya dan merebahkannya di tempat tidur, dan Renjun bisa lihat kondom yang terpasang kini penuh dengan cum Donghyuck.

“ _Wow_ ,” gumam Renjun, “jadi segitunya kamu kangen sama aku?”

“Iya,” Donghyuck tertawa pelan, tangannya melepaskan kondom dari penisnya untuk diikat dan dibuang dengan sedikit gemetar. “Aku sengaja nggak coli dua hari karena mau ketemu kamu.”

Renjun ikut tertawa dan mengecup bibir Donghyuck singkat. “Oke, aku haus beneran. Aku mau keluar ambil minum.”

Memakai bajunya asal tapi sambil tetap memastikan bahwa dia sudah _presentable_ , Renjun pun keluar dari kamarnya dan mendapati ruang tengah yang sudah gelap dan kosong. Bingung, Renjun berjalan ke dapur untuk mengambil dua gelas air, dan dia menemukan _sticky note_ yang tertempel pada pintu kulkas.

_**Kita ke apartemen Chenle. Renjun, Donghyuck, have fun? Jaemin, you’re on your own.** _


End file.
